The New Arrival
by csiFREAK24
Summary: Sofia and Nick Stokes are expecting their second child and the team celebrates.
1. Chapter 1

Emily Sanders leaned against her fiancées kitchen counter sprinkling cheese on the pizzas they were making

Emily Sanders leaned against her fiancées kitchen counter sprinkling cheese on the pizzas they were making. Archie grinned as he dialed the Sanders' number.

"Hey Lauren!" he exclaimed to Greg's new wife.

"The future Mrs. Johnson and I are hosting a pizza party. Nick and Sofia are coming and we finally get to find out the gender of their second kid," he said and Emily smirked at his choice of words. Sofia, now Sofia Stokes, was expecting her second child with Nick in early December. Their son, Aidan Gregory Stokes, was Lauren and Greg's godson.

"Of course they are bringing Aidan. Not bringing Aidan to our house is like going on vacation without your toothbrush," Archie told Lauren.

Sofia and Nick adored Aidan, as did the rest of the team.

"No, I don't think you need to," Archie said continuing his conversation.

"Grissom and Sara are bringing dessert, Catherine and Warrick have salad," He began.

"Emily, does your cousin and his lovely wife need to bring anything?" he asked his twenty two year old fiancée.

"Well, Grissom and Sara are bringing," She began, but was cut off by Archie saying, "Em, we've covered that."

"Ok, well in that case, I don't think so," she said putting the pizza into the oven.

"Just tell them to come in like, half an hour or so," she told Archie and he relayed the message to Lauren.


	2. Chapter 2

One by one the team arrived

One by one the team arrived. First Greg and Lauren, then Grissom and Sara bearing dessert, Catherine and Warrick with their lovely salad, and last came Paige and Erin, who unfortunately did not have dates, carpooled.

"Is there something we should know about you two?" Greg asked, slightly amused.

"Like what?" Paige asked him.

"Are you two, you know," he paused, searching for an appropriate term. "Dating?"

Erin snorted, "Is saving gas and carpooling a problem for you?"

"No, no," said Greg defensively waving his arms as if to defend himself from an attack.

"Do you have something against lesbians? Is that what your saying?" asked Paige. Erin and Paige liked Greg because he was easy to tease.

Somebody knocked on the door, saving an embarrassed Greg from a rather awkward moment at the hands of Paige and Erin.

"Saved by the bell," Archie said and went to go answer the door.

It was Nick and a very pregnant Sofia with their two-year-old son, Aidan.

Archie man-hugged Nick, hugged Sofia, and took a wriggling Aidan from her arms.

"It's the Aidster!" Archie exclaimed tickling the young boy.

Emily smiled at Sofia and gestured to the couch, "Sofia sit down. You look exhausted."

"Thanks Emily," Sofia sat and received hugs from the other women on the couch.

The men congratulated Nick who grinned and said, "It wasn't all me."

Emily choked on her water in an attempt to conceal her laughter; Lauren raised her eyebrows in a perfect imitation of her uncle, Paige and Erin exchanged significant looks, and Catherine and Sara looked slightly amused, and wanted to see how Sofia would deal with it.

Meanwhile, while the men were cracking up at Nicks latest joke, Sofia gave them all a death look.

"Not in front of my child please," she said in a weird voice.

While Aidan was busy playing with Emily's necklace, Sofia cracked up and said, "Just kidding!" through her laughter.

"What's funny mommy?" Aidan asked her curiously.

"Nothing honey," Sofia said.

Since he was young and had a very short attention span, he was immediately distracted as Peaches, one of Archie and Emily's many cats, strolled by.

"Kitty!" he yelled, startling and unsuspecting Peaches.

Erin laughed, and asked him, "Hey Aidan, wanna come sit with me?"

"Ok Aunty Ewin!"

"He still calls you that?" asked Greg sniggering.

She shot him a dirty look, and before she could say anything, the oven timer rang signaling that the pizzas were done.

"Oh! That's what I call karma," said Warrick.

"Stop arguing and lets just eat," said Sara.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You might be wondering where Grissom is during all this; lets just say he probably snuck off to the bathroom or something

A/N: You might be wondering where Grissom is during all this; lets just say he probably snuck off to the bathroom or something when I wasn't looking. This may occur quite frequently in this story since I have a lot of characters to keep track of and I will most likely be focusing on a small group of people, and ignoring what the other characters are doing.

They all settled in with their pizza, vegetarian for Sara and Erin, cheese for Emily and Sofia, and pepperoni for the rest of them.

"Nick, will you cut up Aidan's pizza for him?" Sofia asked sweetly.

"No, I got it," Greg said. "After all he's our godson," he said sharing a smile with Lauren.

"There you go, Aidster, all set," he said handing the pizza to Aidan.

"Thanks Uncle Egg!" Aidan exclaimed. He spoke pretty well for a two year old, considering he was growing up with very smart "Aunts and Uncles" who taught him well.

"Uncle Egg?" Erin asked incredulously, with a smirk on her face.

"At least I'm not 'Aunty Ewin,'" Greg retorted.

While they were shooting dirty looks at each other, Catherine and Lauren were talking about horses. Lauren owns a barn just outside of Vegas called Finesse Equestrian, and owns three personal horses.

"I haven't seen Lindsey lately at the barn," Lauren remarked. "The staff misses her. She's really good with our horses."

Catherine smiled, "She misses it too, but she's had so much schoolwork lately and a ton of projects."

Lauren nodded in understanding. "Well, when she's not busy, I'd like to offer her a job at the barn, we'd pay her and everything."

"That would be great. It would teach her some responsibility," Catherine replied.

"When's your due date?" Emily asked Sofia.

"In three months, the doctor said she might be early though," Sofia said.

"She? You're having a girl?" Emily squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sofia nodded happily; she was having a girl and knew who the godmother was already

Sofia nodded happily; she was having a girl and knew who the godmother was already.

"Guilty as charged," Grissom said.

"And we want you and Archie to be godparents," Nick told Emily, knowing she would like that. When they had Aidan, they promised her that she was going to be the godmother of their first girl.

"Oh, congratulations!" Catherine said.

"I can't wait to dress her up, she's going to be a doll!" Erin said eying the two parents.

"Yea, with their looks, we could have an adorable baby girl on our hands," Paige said prospectively.

"Oh No. Not to my girl your not," Nick told them.

"I'll protect her Nick," Greg told him.

"Yea and if any guy looks at her wrong, and your not their to see it, you can count on us to beat the heck out of the guy," Warrick said protectively, getting nods of approval from the other men seated, including Grissom.

Sara snorted and said, "She's not even born yet, calm down gentlemen."

They nodded grudgingly, but all the women could tell they had that thought still in the back of their minds.

"Hey, buddy, what do you want, a little brother or sister?" Archie asked the little boy who was now in Emily's lap.

"Sister!" he exclaimed, lighting up.

"Good, cause guess what?"

"What Uncle Archie?"

"Your mommy's having a sister!"

"Yay!" Aidan cried.

The adults talked amongst themselves for a while, and Aidan started to fall asleep in Emily's lap.

"We better get going," Nick whispered, nodding at Aidan. "Our little guys getting tired."

"You don't have to go," Emily said. "He can sleep on our bed if you want," she told them, hoping they didn't have to leave just yet.

"You sure honey?" Sofia asked her.

"I'm sure," Emily smiled, cuddling Aidan. "Hey, Aidster, you wanna go to sleep with my kitties?"

"Ok aunty Emiwy," Aidan said sleepily.

She picked him up and carried him off to the bedroom, and came back once she was sure he would be ok.

"You'd make a great mom someday," Sofia told her.

"Hey, don't be giving my little cousin any ideas, she's still too young," Greg said. "That goes for you Archie, I'm watching you," Greg said giving Archie a look.

"Don't worry, Greg," Emily said rolling her eyes. "And I'll stick to being a godmother for now."

"Speaking of which, do you have a name picked out?" Lauren asked Sofia.

"No, I wanted Emily to choose, seeing as you and Greg picked Aidan's name."

This was slightly ironic, considering Aidan was the name of Emily's first boyfriend here in Vegas, and she dated him up until college, without the knowledge or consent of Greg.

"I have a first name," Emily said shyly.

"What is it?" Archie asked her.

"What about Isabelle?" She asked.

"Isabelle Stokes," Nick said to himself. "I like it."

"Now how about a middle name?" Grissom said.

"How about Mikayla?" Archie asked. "Isabelle Mikayla is such a pretty name."

They all nodded in agreement, as the first of many "nieces" they would have was named Isabelle Mikayla Stokes.


End file.
